mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Torres vs. Nick Mitchell
The first round began. Mitchell did a little breakdancing exhibition after his ring entrance haha. Anyways they both came out hard and ready to fight. Mitchell blocked a nice high kick. Torres landed a nice right hand. He pulled butterfly guard swiftly. He worked a high guard, he had an underhook on the arm landing right hammerfists from the bottom. Mitchell was passing to the side there. "There you go, Miguel!" Mitchell escaped a triangle but ate a few upkicks. He landed a kick as he stood over Torres. Torres kicked from the bottom and ate a pair. Torres landed an upkick and nearly had another triangle. Mitchell escaped to guard. Torres worked a high guard again. He worked some heel kicks. Mitchell worked the body with left and right punches. Torres worked some heel kicks. "He's got nothing, Miguel." Mitchell worked the body. He stood eating a pair of upkicks. Torres stood to the clinch. Mitchell got a double as Torres's corner shouted for a guillotine. Torres landed some hard heel kicks. Torres regained the full guard still working heel kicks. Torres just kept landing those. He worked right and left punches from the bottom with them. "He's got nothing, Miguel," his corner yelled. Mitchell landed a right hand. "Work the body, Nick! Don't stop!" Torres kept working heel kicks to the thighs and calves. Torres hasn't stopped yet. "Come on, crowd, cheer these guys on!" the announcer demanded. Torres still keeps going. Mitchell landed a pair of big rights stepping over to north-south beautifully. "North-south or 69 position," the announcer joked. Torres kneed the ear from the bottom. Mitchell turned to side control. The first round ended. 10-9 Torres. The crowd roared between rounds and Mitchell looked pretty pumped. The second round began. Torres landed a blocked high kick and a elg kick and grazed with a high kick. "Knock his bitch ass out!" They clinched up. Torres pulled guard. *le sigh* Torres worked a high guard there. Mitchell escaped it passing to side control. Torres had a reverse triangle from the bottom. This is beautiful. Holy shit. Holy shit. That looks tight. That looks very tight. The crowd was going nuts. Mitchell escaped and the crowd cheered. Torres stood up as well. They circled staring each other down. They clinched. Torres stuffed a takedown there. He pulled guard. Mitchell passed nicely to half-guard. Torres worked short rights from the bottom again. He worked heel kicks. And some more. He regained guard and worked more heel kicks to the calves and thighs and stuff. Mitchell landed a right hand. "Keep working, he's got nothing." "He's frustrated, Miguel." Both men were working, Torres was outworking Mitchell. Torres worked heel kicks. "Don't leave it to the judges, guys. Finish it now." Mitchell defended an armbar. "Keep scoring." Torres worked heel kicks. "Keep scoring, Miguel." He worked heel kicks. Thirty seconds left. He worked heel kicks. "Keep scoring." Ten seconds. "Punch him, Miguel." The second and final round ended. 10-9 Miguel. Miguel wins.